


Doc and Sir

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Reader - Freeform, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, F/M, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n had a crush on Sam at Stanford, but she was sure he’d never look at her because of her weight. When he walks into her ER eleven years after the fire in his apartment, he reveals she’s actually more his type than she would have thought: sweet, innocent and corruptible.~~~~~~~~~~When he walked into your ER, your breath caught. He was unmistakable. Dressed to kill in a dark blue suit, but under it? Sam Winchester, with the light fluffy hair and the brilliant hazel eyes and the smile that felt like sunshine. Sam Winchester, who disappeared not too long after the fire in his apartment, who obviously couldn’t handle coming back to Stanford after Jessica Moore passed. Sam Winchester, who you had the biggest crush on and never knew you existed.





	1. What Are We Waiting For?

**Warnings** : Dom/sub training, bondage, oral (male rec),  **18+ HERE BE SEX DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** protected sex, fingering,

 

* * *

When he walked into your ER, your breath caught. He was unmistakable. Dressed to kill in a dark blue suit, but under it? Sam Winchester, with the light fluffy hair and the brilliant hazel eyes and the smile that felt like sunshine. Sam Winchester, who disappeared not too long after the fire in his apartment, who obviously couldn’t handle coming back to Stanford after Jessica Moore passed. Sam Winchester, who you had the biggest crush on and never knew you existed. You had three classes with him in ‘02-‘03 and you spent every class trying not to stare at him. He was never going to notice a woman like you. You had a hundred pounds on any of the women you’d seen him turning that smile on for.

“Hi, I’m looking for Dr. Y/l/n,” he said, walking up to you.

“That’s me. How can I help you?” You didn’t let on that you knew who he was, but you couldn’t help the way your eyebrows shot up at the FBI badge he presented you.

“I’m Agent Simmons. I wanted to talk to you about a patient you saw last month and- what?” You shook your head. You didn’t want to call him on it. “Wait. Y/n? Y/n y/l/n? From Stanford?”

You blinked at him several times. He knew who you were? “Yes? You remember me, Sam?”

“English II, Art History and Pre-calc, right?” He gave you that bright smile.

“Uh,  _yeah_. You, um, change your last name when you went into the Bureau, Winchester?”

He chuckled, a bit nervously. “Um, it’s not… Winchester’s a distinctive name, so…”

“So you go by ‘Simmons’. Okay.” That still didn’t make much sense, but you’d let him lie if he kept smiling at you like that. “So, Agent Simmons, what patient did you need to talk to me about?”

Sam launched into questions about a man who’d come in with an infected dog bite on his leg. You gave him all the info you could while adhering to HIPAA regulations, but you could see that it wasn’t what he wanted to know. “Well, thank you, y/n. It was, you know, it was great to see you again. A blast from my past.”

“Yeah, you got me wanting to go grab a coffee from the Co Ho and hit the library,” you joked.

“Well, I can’t help you with  _that_ , but I could take you for coffee.”

You looked up into his bright hazel eyes, shock filling you. “What?”

“Or, you know, dinner if you’d prefer. I… I haven’t gotten to talk to anybody from The Farm in years. When’s the end of your shift?”

“Uh… I get off at eleven… a little late for dinner.”

“But not too late for coffee at the diner across the street,” he said, a hopeful tinge to his words.

“Make it a beer at the bar on the next block over and you’re on.”

“Pick you up at eleven?”

“Make it eleven-fifteen. I never get out of here on time.”

He smiled and nodded. “See you tonight, doc.” You bit your lip as you watched him walk away. He sure did get big. Those wide shoulders and thick arms barely contained in that suit… oh, what a lot of difference a decade made.

You shook your head. He was just happy to see a familiar face. There was no way he was interested in anything except nostalgia. You remembered, vividly, what Jessica Moore looked like. You remembered the tall brunette in Pre-calculus who always wore mini-skirts and the redhead you saw him making out with at a frat party the year before he met Jessica. Sam Winchester didn’t fuck with fat chicks.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I remember, once, I was jogging the trail around Lake Lag and you were just laying in the mud with your headphones on, dead to the world.”

“I remember that!” You laughed. “It was Dead Week, man! I was out of it. I think I was running on, like, four hours of sleep over the whole week and I went for a walk to clear my head and I tripped into the lake and just… couldn’t be bothered to get out.”

“Well, you looked comfortable.” Sam pulled his beer to his lips.

“Yeah. I think I fell asleep in the mud, the dulcet tones of  _American Idiot_  in my ears.” You laughed, shaking your head. “You know, I honestly didn’t think you even knew my name, Sam. The fact that you recognized me in the mud and  _remembered_ it?”

“Of course, I knew your name. You were the smartest girl in class… in  _all_ of the classes we shared,” he said, smiling. You opened your mouth to argue with him. “You know, I always thought you didn’t like me, or something.”

Your eyebrows scrunched together. “Why would you think that?”

“You never talked to me!” he exclaimed. “Not even in class discussions. You always kinda talked  _around_ me. And you glared a lot.”

“I wasn’t glaring, Sam.”

“Yes, you were.”

“You’re hot. I was staring, not glaring.”

He smiled, pushing his hair behind his ears. “You shoulda said something, y/n.”

“Why? You weren’t giving me a second look in a sea of sorority girls in short skirts. Brady tried to get me to talk to you a couple weeks after he dropped pre-med, but I figured he was just fucking with me.” You shrugged, not missing the fact that Sam tensed at the mention of his old best friend. “I mean, I could tell he was high when he suggested it and it wouldn’t have been the first time someone set me up to fail with a hot guy just to get a laugh outta the fat chick who doesn’t know her own league.”

“I didn’t know you knew Brady,” he said, tightly.

“Yeah, we were both pre-med, had the same Advisors. I mean, ‘til he dropped out.” You kept it to yourself that you knew Jess, too. Better to keep the topic on something lighter. “I  _thought_ we were okay ‘til he came to me, hopped up on whatever he was taking, and said I was just your type and that I should let him set us up on a date. Knew he was an asshole after that… and of course, he went to work for big pharma after so that’s a confirmation of his place in hell.”

“You have no idea,” Sam said under his breath. He put his hand up for another round of beers and licked his lips. “But he was right. You were just my type.”

“What? Every chick I ever saw you with was a stick with tits, Sam.”

He laughed, visibly relaxing. “What?!”

“Ya know, huge chest, tiny waist, long legs? The triangle body type, not the… what would call this?” You gestured at yourself. “Apple? Pear?”

“I’d call it a thick hourglass and it’s sexy as hell.” He smirked at the way your eyes went wide and looked away from his. “But I think it was more your personality type Brady was focused on, y/n.”

“W-what about my personality?”

Sam rested his gigantic hand over your denim-covered knee and smiled, but this smile didn’t feel like warm sunshine. This one was a wildfire threatening to burn you up. “Brady knew I liked sweet girls. Shy, innocent, pure ones that I could corrupt.”

You tried to swallow, but it seemed Sam’s fire had burned up every bit of moisture in you except what was leaking onto your panties, because your mouth was suddenly dry. “Sara Parsons wasn’t any of that,” you somehow managed to say with a steady voice.

Sam smirked. “I didn’t date Sara Parsons. I just let her give me a blow job at a Delta party… and she didn’t even do  _that_ well. I wasn’t gonna reward her by fucking her, let alone dating her.”

“Fucking her would’ve been a reward?” you asked, quietly.

He nodded. “And I don’t reward poor performance.”

His words made your pussy clench around nothing. It all seemed a bit kinky; talk of corrupting pure girls, sexual rewards for how well they pleasured him… but what would you know about it? You hadn’t had a boyfriend since the summer before you went off to Stanford and nothing kinky, or even remotely  _satisfying_ , happened on his Star Wars bed sheets. The guy who used you as stress relief during your residency didn’t do any better. Vanilla was too exciting of a flavor to describe your sex life thus far.

Your sex life was flour.

“You know what I like about you, doc?” You shrugged and he squeezed your knee. “Even all these years later, you’re still innocent, still sweet.”

For some reason, you weren’t offended by the assertion. Somehow, it turned you on that he saw you that way, but you had to correct him. “Wasn’t innocent at Stanford, Sam.”

“I didn’t say ‘virginal’. Common mistake, but not the same thing.” He ran his hand up from your knee to settle on your thigh and leaned closer to your ear. “You can’t even imagine all the things I wanna do to you, y/n, and  _that_ is innocence.”

You took a deep breath to calm your pounding heart rate and suddenly heavy breaths. “Tell me.” It came out a panting whisper.

He pulled back, smiling. His hazel eyes were dark with lust. “Can’t just tell you, y/n. Let me take you home and I’ll show you.”

You stood, on suddenly shaky legs, and grabbed your purse from the back of your chair. “What are we waiting for?”

~~~~~~~~~

“Are you nervous?” Sam asked as you pressed the button in the elevator that would take you to your floor.

“Kind of. Yeah,” you answered, honestly.

“Don’t worry. We’ll start soft.” Sam pulled you back against his chest, wrapping his arms around you.

“You’re not gonna hurt me, are you?”

“Not unless you want me to. I think you’d probably want to work up to that.” You nodded. “You ever given it a thought, though?”

“Pain? Yes. I’m a doctor. I think about pain a lot.”

He chuckled. “I’m talking about sex and pain, y/n. Have you ever thought about someone spanking you?”

“Not since I was a child, actively trying to avoid it.”

“Maybe next time.” He squeezed you as the elevator doors opened. You led him down the hall to your apartment and unlocked it.

You dropped your keys in the bowl on the table just inside the doorway and hung your coat and purse on the hooks on the other side of it. “You want a drink?”

Sam closed the door behind him and grabbed your hand. Your breath caught as he grabbed your face in both hands and leaned his face down to yours. You could feel his breath on your lips, but you were focused on his eyes. “What I want is for you to go to your bedroom and take off all of your clothes and lie on your bed and don’t move. Can you do that for me, y/n?” You nodded, slowly. “Good girl. You keep being good and you’ll see how I reward good girls.”

He smirked as he stepped back from you, releasing your face. You blinked at him a few times before shaking yourself out of whatever trance he put you in and turning on your heel to walk toward your bedroom. You kicked your sneakers off into the corner, pulling your t-shirt off over your head and unbuttoning your jeans. You didn’t know where Sam was, he hadn’t followed you to the bedroom. Something told you he wanted to see if you’d follow directions without eyes on you. So, you did exactly as you were told. You stripped to your skin, lied on your bed, crossed your legs and placed your hands, with your fingers entwined, over your stomach… and you waited.

As minutes ticked by, your anticipation grew, a knot twisting in your stomach. When Sam walked in, you wanted to look at him, but you didn’t. He said not to move. “Damn. Look at you.” He approached the bed and put his hand on your ankle. “You know how hot you look, y/n?” He ran his hand up your leg, his touch feather-light, twisting his fingers to skim along the inside of your thigh, but skipping over the place you wanted him to touch. His fingertips drew circles around your nipple and you couldn’t hold in the gasp, immediately stiffening about the noise. “I  _want_ to hear you, y/n. I never said to be quiet, did I?”

“No.”

His face went stern. “I want you to call me ‘sir’. Can you do that, y/n?”

“Yes, sir,” you whispered. At least he didn’t want you to call him ‘Daddy’… but you probably would if he requested it.

“Good girl.” His hand continued its trek up your body, dipping along your collarbone and wrapping very lightly around your neck. His hand was so large that only the part of your neck in contact with the pillow was kept from contact with his palm. You whined, flushing at the thought that he could easily choke you out with one hand. Sam smirked down at you. “We’ll come back to that.”

His thumb swept across your jawline and up to your lips. “Open,” he commanded and your jaw dropped immediately. He pushed his thumb into your mouth and you stuck your tongue out to lick tentatively at the pad of his thumb. You were rewarded with a groan, which emboldened you to close your lips around his digit and suck lightly. You watched his eyes close as you continued sucking and laving your tongue across his thumb. It filled you with pride. “Y/n…” He pulled away and stepped back, hands going to his belt buckle. “On your knees, sweetheart.”

He pointed to the carpet at his feet and you rolled off of your mattress. You crawled the few feet to the area he indicated and looked up at him. He seemed even taller from that position. He moved slowly as he undid his belt, each motion exaggerated and overblown, slow and torturous. He popped the button and dragged the zipper down. “You know how to earn your reward, don’t you, y/n?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tell me.”

“I have to give you a blow job better than Sara Parsons gave you, sir.”

He chuckled. “That’s not hard, sweetheart. No, I think that you need to aim a bit higher than just better than Sara. You need to suck my cock like your life depends on it.” You swallowed and nodded. “Say it. Say ‘Yes, sir, I’ll suck your cock like my life depends on it’.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll suck your cock like my life depends on it.”

“Good girl.” He smiled as he dragged his jeans and boxers down his thighs. Your eyes went wide when his cock bounced free. No wonder Sara had trouble, it was  _huge_. You licked your lips and leaned forward, your mouth watering a little. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

You wrapped your hand around the base and opened your mouth, giving the head a kitten lick. He hissed through his teeth and you ran your tongue along the thick vein on the underside. You took him in your mouth, analyzing how every motion made him react as the head slid across your tongue toward the back of your throat. You stopped short of gagging yourself, wrapped your lips around the velvet skin and pulled back. You bobbed your head a few times, taking him just to the brink of your limits and pulling back to the head, before you surged forward, taking in as much as you could, past your gag reflex kicking in, until the head was nestled in your throat.

His hands both came to grasp at your head, holding you in place for several seconds. He pulled back long enough to let you breathe before thrusting back into your throat. “ _Fuck_! You are…” He grunted, low in chest, as he twisted his hands in your hair. You could tell he was holding back the desire to tug, but he didn’t hold back fucking your throat. Once you got his rhythm down, timing your breaths and swallowing when he was in your throat, you started running your fist up and down the base of him that wouldn’t fit in your mouth, the mucus-thick saliva from your esophagus a perfect lubricant for your touch.

He almost growled as he pulled back, pushing your head away from him. You looked up at him, panting breaths making your whole body sway. “W-was that… was it good… sir?”

“You did so good, baby. Go ahead and untie my boots.” You leaned forward and did as he told you, untying and loosening his bootlaces. “Now stand up and take my shirt off.” Your legs were numb from being down on your knees for so long, but you jumped up to your feet and eagerly started to unbutton his flannel. You bit your lip as you revealed his tanned, muscular chest and you whimpered when his abs showed themselves. You ran your hands up and pushed the fabric off of his shoulders and he let it slide down his arms to drop to the floor behind him.

He stepped out of his boots and jeans and quickly toed his socks off before reaching out and wrapping his right hand around the back of your neck, yanking you forward. You braced yourself by grabbing his forearm as he spun the two of you around and walked you toward your bed. “I’m going to tie you to your headboard, y/n. You’ve been a good girl and you’re going to get your reward, but you’re going to be restrained, understand me?”

You nodded, excitedly, the thought of being completely at Sam’s mercy sending shockwaves through your body. “Yes, sir.”

Sam smirked. “Looks like someone likes the thought of being completely powerless.” He pushed you to the bed and stepped toward your closet. “The Intro Psych class I took makes me say it’s a control issue. You spend all day with people’s lives in your hands, having to be in complete control of yourself and everything happening around you, so there must be something intoxicating about just letting it all go, right?”

“Wouldn’t know, sir. Never get to let it go.”

Sam plucked a scarf from a hanger and pulled it taut, testing its strength. When it passed his test, he turned around. “Lie down, hands above your head.” You did as you were told, pressing your hands together like you were praying. He ran his finger along the seam where your palms touched and smirked. “Good girl. Didn’t even have to tell you.”

You smiled. “I’ve seen a few movies.” He raised an eyebrow. “Sorry. I’ve seen some movies,  _sir_.”

He ran the scarf under and around your wrists, twisting and tightening the bind. “What kind of movies, y/n? You like watching other women get tied up?” You nodded. Being tied up had always appealed to you, even before you had people’s lives in your hands, you just hadn’t ever been able to indulge the fantasy. “So, you like being powerless, but you don’t want to be hurt. We’ll have to work on that, y/n, because I would love to mark you up.” He ran the bind up to your headboard and tied it tightly, yanking to make sure it was secure.

He looked down at you, smiling that wildfire smile again that sent a shiver up your spine, and placed his hands on your collarbone. “Ligature marks…” He started to run his hands down your body. “And handprints…” He took your breast in his hands and rolled them against his palms, making you whimper. “And bite marks…” He lightly tweaked your nipples before moving on. “Bruises on your thighs, or maybe on your neck.”

His left hand dipped between your legs and you eagerly spread your thighs. You moaned loudly when the tips of his fingers rubbed down your slit. “Fuck, you are so wet, y/n. Is this from being tied up, or is it from choking on my cock?” You started to answer, but he slipped his thick middle finger in your pussy so all that came out was a strangled moan. Sam gave an airy chuckle as he started to pump the finger in and out of you. “Come on. Answer me, y/n. What’s got you so slick, baby?”

“You, sir. Everything about you.”

He smiled and added a second finger. “You’re so responsive. It’s gonna be so easy to make you cum.” You whined and he flicked his thumb across your clit, making your body jerk. “But I don’t want you to cum, yet. I want to see how long you can hold it back. Can you do that? Can you hold it back?”

You bit your lip. You hadn’t ever tried to  _stop_ an orgasm. That was the point of sex, even solo, wasn’t it? “I-I don’t know, b-but I’ll try, sir.”

“Good girl.” He added a third finger and scissored them open, preparing you to take his massive cock. “Do you have any condoms or do I have to dig one out of my jacket?”

“Yes, sir. Side table, buried in the back.” He kept his fingers inside of you as he leaned his long body over to jerk the drawer open and shove his hand past your lotions and errant jewelry and many,  _many_ pens to pull out a strand of condoms. He ripped the top one off, threw the others on top of the side table, then pulled the condom open with his teeth. He curled his fingers against your inner walls, dragging them along that special patch as he pulled them out. He took his time rolling the condom up his shaft, making you squirm in anticipation. “Please, Sa- sir. Please.”

He smirked and knelt down between your legs, pushing your knees wide and running the tip of his cock from your clit to your entrance. “I know you don’t want pain, baby, but this next part’s gonna hurt. No avoiding it.”

He wasn’t lying. Even with him preparing you, even with how wet you were and a lubricated condom, the way he stretched your pussy was painful… but you  _liked_ it. Even after he gave you time to get used to it, it hurt… until he started to roll his hips. There was no pain once his cock started the push and pull, just pleasure. He moved slowly at first, leaning back to watch himself disappear into your pussy, but it wasn’t long before he was draped over your body, fucking into you with abandon.

“I-I can’t… sir, please, I… I can’t… I’m gonna…” you babbled, tugging at the scarf, feeling a need to touch him.

“Don’t,” he grunted into your ear.

“But I… I can’t…”

“Yes. You can. Just a little longer, baby.” You closed your eyes tight and tried to take deep breaths but every time he thrust into you, he pushed the breath from your lungs in a loud moan.

“Fuck, please, please, please, please…” He slammed his hips forward, making you scream as his cockhead rammed against your cervix, before pulling back to do it again.

“Now. Cum.”

Your vision behind your eyelids filled with multicolored stars, your body going rigid as the most powerful orgasm of your life spread like fire through your nerves. Sam must’ve been right on edge, too, because the fluttering of your vaginal walls made him groan and spill his cum into the condom. You rolled your eyes as you tried to get your eyelids to cooperate, trying to look at Sam as he sat up and pulled out of you. The condom was quickly discarded and the scarf released from the headboard with a deft flick of his fingers.

Sam flopped to the bed next to you, both of you panting heavily and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “So… am I allowed to call you ‘Sam’ again?” you asked, looking at him from the corner of your eye.

His chuckle shook the bed. “Yeah. I’ll tell you when I wanna hear ‘sir’ again.” He turned on his side and took your wrist in his hand. “You okay?”

You nodded. You were more than  _okay_. You felt great. Amazing sex, with your university crush who happened to have become this Adonis in the interim? ‘Okay’ was definitely not a strong enough word for it. “I should’ve talked to you… in college, I should’ve talked to you. I shouldn’t have shut Brady down so quick.”

“You have a thing about your weight. It’s understandable… and Brady was… an evil prick. And it was good for you that you shot him down.” He dropped your wrist and buried his fingers in your hair. “If you  _had_ talked to me, I probably would’ve fallen for you and  _you_ would have been the one in that fire. So… for you and everyone whose lives you’ve saved since you’ve been a doctor, it’s better you didn’t.”

“Sam…” You trailed off as you looked into his eyes. Thinking about Jessica had filled them with sadness.

“You’re still my type, doc.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours, his fingertips gripping your scalp tightly. You rested your hands on his chest and leaned into it, opening your mouth to let him snake his tongue in.

“How long are you in town?” you whispered when he pulled away from the kiss.

“I’m not sure.”

“Can we do this again before you leave?”

Sam smiled. “What do you work tomorrow?”

“I’m off… on call, but off.”

“Lucky us. Me, too. We can do this again all day tomorrow. Assuming you don’t get called in.”

You chuckled, pressing your lips to his before snuggling into his chest. “Someday, you’ll have to tell me what you really do for a living, Sam, because… I know a fake badge when I see one.”

He ran his fingers through your hair and pulled your bed sheet over your bodies. “Always were the smartest girl in the class, doc.”


	2. Take Care of You

**Warnings** : Dom/sub training, bondage, gags, spanking, oral (male rec),  **18+ HERE BE SEX DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** unprotected sex, cum-eating, fingering,

 

* * *

You woke to an empty bed, which wasn’t strange until you remembered that Sam Winchester’s long limbs were wrapped around you when you fell asleep. You stretched and sat up, untangling your legs from the sheets and getting up. You pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt and padded out of your bedroom. Sam was sitting on the edge of your dining room table, his bare back to you and his phone to his ear.

“No, Dean, I just need a few days. I don’t know… I don’t know, maybe see if Cas is… or maybe, you could go see Jody or something, check on Claire. I’ll find out, but it’s not… Yeah, that’s not your business and I’m… I’ll talk to you later, dude.” Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and turned to you with a smile. “Good morning, beautiful.” He tucked his phone in his back pocket as he stood.

“Good morning. What was  _that_ about?”

“Oh. My big brother, he, uh… got worried when I didn’t make it back to the motel last night.”

“So, you travel with your brother?” you asked, walking into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

“Uh, yeah. I’ll tell you all about it, you know, eventually,” he said, following you into the kitchen.

“I’m not gonna push. Just as long as you don’t blatantly lie to me, we’re good, Agent Simmons.”

“Thanks, doc.”

“Don’t mention it.” You pulled the coffee grounds out of your cabinet and started to make coffee as Sam leaned against your fridge and watched you. “What?”

Sam shook his head. “Nothin’. Just watching you.”

“I’m not  _doing_ anything.”

“I know.”

Your cheeks heated up as you turned to him to see his gorgeous eyes on you. “You hungry, Sam? I could make us some pancakes or… omelettes or something…”

“I’m hungry, but not for any of that.” His eyes were hovering over your lips. You couldn’t stop yourself from running your tongue across them.

“Um… I c-could order in someth-”

“After.” Sam pushed off from the fridge and swept across the kitchen, burying his hands in your hair and pulling you into a kiss. You grabbed his shoulders to ground yourself, but he pushed you backward, in what seemed like an attempt to purposely keep you off-balance.

“Sam,” you whined, pulling away breathless.

He shook his head. “I wanna hear ‘sir’ again.”

“Yes, sir,” you said, automatically.

He smirked, gently pulling you by your head out of your kitchen and backing you into your dining table. “Good girl. Turn around, hands flat on the table.” You spun immediately, placing your hands on your oak table-top and hanging your head, slightly. His hands came to rest on your shoulders, easily leaning over you without letting his body touch yours. “I’m gonna spank you, y/n. We’re gonna see if you like it. If you don’t, we won’t do it again.”

You swallowed, nodding. “Yes, sir.”

He hummed in approval and stood straight, moving his hands to your waistband and hooking his fingers in the elastic, dropping your pajama pants to your ankles. “No underwear? Dirty doc.” He slid his huge right hand across the swell of your right ass cheek and you tensed, pressing your hands harder into the wood of your table. “Relax,” Sam whispered, caressing your skin.

“Sorry, sir,” you whispered back, trying to follow directions, but failing a bit.

He didn’t give you time to tense back up between lifting his palm away from your ass and cracking it back down. A loud gasp forced its way out of your body, which turned into a whimper as the pain translated across your nerves, settling between your thighs as the stinging pain faded. “How’d it feel, y/n?”

“Uh… I’m not sure… I think it… do it again, please, sir.”

“Just tryin’ to make sure, huh, doc?” You nodded. There was no warning as his hand came down on the other ass cheek, so the moan the tore from your body was louder than you intended. “Oh, you definitely like it. You’re being so loud. What would your neighbors say?”

“I don’t know, Sam. They’d probably be confused. There’s never noises like this in my apartment. I even watch my porn with headphones on.”

Sam clicked his tongue in disappointment. “You didn’t address me properly. I’m gonna have to punish you for that.” He leaned over to catch your eyes as you bit your bottom lip. “But we don’t want your neighbors to talk, do we?”

“No, sir.”

“So, we’ll have to put a gag in that pretty mouth.  _Don’t_ ,” he said, harshly, as you opened your mouth to argue. He grabbed a thick cloth napkin off of the place setting you always kept just in case someone came over and pulled the napkin ring off, rolling it into a ball and holding it in front of your face. “Don’t make me tell you what I want you to do, y/n. That’s just asking for more punishment.”

“I thought the point of this was for you to tell me what to do, sir. Isn’t that what you like?” You licked your lips and turned your head slightly, leaving your mouth open. He smirked as he shoved the napkin in.

“You’re gonna count out five. You neglect one, I start over. Understand?”

“‘Eh ur.”

“Good girl.” He positioned himself behind you again, immediately slapping his hand against your ass.

You inhaled sharply through your nose before moaning out, “Unn.” His hand came down on the exact same spot and you could feel wetness start to gather around your entrance. “Oooh.” “Rhee.” and “Or.” went to the opposite cheek. The last one went right along the crack of your ass, the tip of his middle finger resting against your soaked entrance. Your fingers curled against the wood as you whimpered into the gag. “Ai! Ugh!”

He slipped his middle finger down further, sliding it into you and making you moan. “You did really good, doc, and you’re so fucking wet for me.” He grabbed your elbow and spun you, pulling the napkin from your mouth and shoving his first and middle finger in the napkin’s place. You eagerly sucked on his digits, moaning at the taste of yourself on his skin. He groaned, letting you lave your tongue along his fingers. He pulled his hand away and buried both hands in your hair, pulling you in for a fierce kiss. “Go get your scarf. Now,” he demanded.

You stepped out of your pajama pants and rushed for your bedroom, picking the scarf up from the floor next to your bed and running back to him. You found him sitting on your couch, his jeans off and over the back of the seat, his cock hard and leaking between his muscular thighs. You bit your lip as you offered the scarf to him.

He wrapped it around his left palm and nodded at you. “Take your shirt off and turn around.” You grabbed the hem of your shirt as you turned your back to him, pulling the white fabric over your head and dropping it to the floor at your feet. “Hands.” You tucked your arms behind your back, palms in prayer position. The scarf slipped around your wrists, a little tighter than the previous night, but you didn’t mind the pinch. Sam was teaching you that a bit of pain wasn’t something you actually hated like you thought you did.

Sam yanked on the binding once he’d finished typing it, putting a little extra pressure on the joints at your shoulders. You moaned at the pain. You heard your couch creak as he settled back into the cushions. “Come here, doc. Suck my cock, get it all nice and wet like your pussy is.”

You fell to your knees at his feet, shuffling forward and licking at his cock, placing sloppy, wet, open-mouthed kisses down his flesh until you got to the head. You licked it into your mouth, sucking hard as you took more of him into your mouth. His hands went to the back of your head, forcing you further as he thrust his cock into your throat. You gagged, coughing slightly when he relented, but you got through it quickly, leaning forward to take him in your throat again. He moaned loudly and threw his head back against the back of the couch. “Fuck, doc, that’s so fuckin’ good.”

He let you continue give his cock attention with your mouth for a few minutes before he grabbed a fistful of your hair and used it to pull you away from him. He patted his thighs. “Climb on. You’re gonna ride me.”

Doubt filled you, immediately. “I-”

His eyes narrowed. “You, what?”

“I d-don’t have very good stamina, sir. I don’t think I could go long enough to make it good for you.”

“You’ll go for as long as I say to. Understand me? Now, do as I fuckin’ told you and ride my fucking cock.”

“Yessir,” you muttered, standing on shaking legs and awkwardly moving to straddle his lap, facing him. Sam wrapped his hand around his shaft and lined it up with your entrance. You whimpered as you slowly impaled yourself on him, his wide girth stretching you painfully. You wished you could steady yourself against his shoulders but you did the best you could, bracing yourself against his thighs with your shins.

As you started to bounce and roll your hips, Sam put one large hand on your waist, doing nothing more than keeping you from falling over. It didn’t take long for your thighs to start burning from the effort. You knew you were grimacing from the pain, and in the back of your mind you thought that must not be very sexy, but you kept going. Sam hadn’t told you that you could stop, yet.

Your legs were screaming by the time he took mercy on you, wrapping his arms around you to hold you close as he started to fuck up into you. Your moans were lost into the hard muscle of his chest where your face was buried but every grunt and deep moan from him rang out loud and clear across your apartment. “You gonna cum, doc? You wanna cum?”

“Please, please, please,” fell out of your mouth with each thrust.

He slipped his hand between your bodies and rubbed hard at your clit, making you clench around his cock, which just accentuated ever pull of it against your walls and sent you screaming into your orgasm. “Good girl, fuckin’, gorgeous fucking’.” He almost growled as he lifted you off of him enough for his cock to slip out of your pussy, and his dick twitched as he came in spurts across his stomach. He ran his finger through the puddle and lifted it to your lips. You wrapped your lips around his finger and sucked it clean. “Were you gonna let me cum in you, doc? You didn’t even try to stop me,” he whispered, his eyes sparkling.

You didn’t answer, looking away as your cheeks heated up. You hadn’t even considered trying to stop him. Consequences were the furthest thing from your mind in the moment. He breathed out a scoff and raised his hand to your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Why don’t you clean me up with that talented tongue? Then we can order in some breakfast, huh?”

You slipped off of his lap, onto the couch next to him. His hand rested on your left forearm, fingers running over the scarf as you leaned forward and ran your tongue along his abs and into his v-cut, swallowing down his spendings eagerly. “You’re such a good girl,” he praised when you finished, reaching over behind you to untie your wrists. He tossed the scarf at the coffee table and pulled you back into his lap, burying his hands in your hair and pulling you into a soft kiss. “You’re so fuckin’ amazing. You know that, y/n?” he whispered, resting his forehead against yours.

“I know. Amazes me that  _you_ see that, but  _I_  know,” you said, giving a soft huffing breath.

Sam smiled as he pulled away and softly grabbed your hands, examining your wrists. “Gonna have to wear long sleeves for a few days. That’s gonna bruise.”

“I’ve got a couple cold compresses in the freezer,” you said, dismissively. “It won’t  _stop_ the bruising, but it’ll keep ‘em from spreading out and swelling… and that’ll cut the longevity on ‘em.”

His hands came up to rub your shoulders. “Why don’t you go grab those cold compresses and I’ll pull up Grubhub and get us something to eat, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” You pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and bounced off toward the kitchen. You pulled out the cold compresses and wrapped them around your wrists as you padded back into your living room. “Can I get dressed?” His lower half was covered in denim again.

“Rather you didn’t,” he answered, not looking up from his phone. “Corner Bakery Cafe?”

“Yeah. Sounds good. A BBLT and Egg sandwich and a Vanilla Sweet Cream cold brew coffee, please.” He hummed his approval and tapped on his screen a few times before setting the phone on the side table and looking across the living room at where you were standing. He smiled, warm sunshine again. “After breakfast, can we take a shower? I mean, I’m all for smelling like nasty, dirty sex, but pretty much all of my muscles are killing me and I think a shower would do wonders.”

“Yeah, baby. After those ice packs have had their chance to do  _their_ wonders.” He patted the couch next to him and you bounced forward, sitting down and leaning into his side. He twisted in his seat, placing large hands on your shoulders and rubbing gentle circles into the muscles with his thumbs. Your head lolled forward and a moan rumbled out of you. “How’s that feel, doc?”

“So good.” He leaned down and placed a kiss to the back of your neck. “That’s nice.”

“Just relax, y/n. I’ll take care of you,” he whispered, and you believed it. You believed, with no reservations, that Sam Winchester would take care of you. This giant man who tied you up, and shoved a napkin in your mouth, and spanked your ass… this man who you barely knew outside of knowledge you’d gained through observation in college and what you’d learned second-hand from his girlfriend and best friend? You trusted him implicitly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam got the food when the delivery driver showed up, leaving you nude on the couch as he went to the door. You ate in the nude, too, sitting on Sam’s lap at your table. The rough denim of his pants was uncomfortable on your sensitive ass cheeks, so you made sure to move as little as possible. The shower ran cold while Sam busied himself sucking and licking at your nipples, two of his fingers buried in your pussy. You couldn’t find it in yourself to complain as you rinsed the soap off of your skin and the conditioner from your hair with frigid water. Life was too good to bitch about the little things.

When you got done putting clean clothes on, though, life seemed a little less good. Sam was standing by the kitchen table, completely dressed, boots and jacket on and a disappointed look on his face. You knew that look. “Duty calls?”

He sighed, heavily. “I’m sorry, doc. I-”

“It’s fine, Sam. If anyone understands that there are more important things in the world than a personal life, it’s an Emergency Department physician.” You smiled, stepping in front of him and looking up into his eyes. “We had a good twelve hours.”

“We’re not leaving it at twelve hours. I’m not  _leaving_ yet. I’m not going to leave Denver without seeing you again, I promise.” He bent his head and pressed his lips softly to yours. You immediately buried your hands in his damp locks and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. He smiled when he pulled away. “Couldn’t possibly leave you this needy and unfulfilled. Don’t know how you could be so strung out when we spent so much of our twelve hours fucking, but…” He shrugged. “I’ll text you, doc. I promise.”

You nodded as he started toward the door. “I work tonight, Sam. Depending on how long you’re planning to be around… I’m probably going to be at the hospital.”

“Then, I’ll be at the hospital, too,” he called over his shoulder as he walked out, closing the door behind him. You sighed and trudged toward your bed. You were exhausted and not looking forward to your overnight shift.


	3. Stitches

**Warnings:**  Dom/sub training, 18+ HERE BE SEX DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!  unprotected sex, fingering, panty kink

* * *

“Wow, Dr. Y/l/n, you look like you had a good day off! Shit, that’s almost a smile, isn’t it?” your friend, Cara, an ER nurse said.

“My day off was just fine, Cara. Thank you.”

“Did it have something to do with that beanpole you were so cozy with at O'Malley’s the other night?”

You raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“The tall guy with the amazing hair, who had his hand on your thigh when I walked by.”

“His name’s Sam. He’s an old classmate from Stanford. We were just catching up,” you dismissed.

“Okay, but you got some mountain-climbing done, right?”

You shook your head at her. “I’m not answering that.”

“That’s a ‘yes’,” the registrar, Kelly, said.

You rolled your eyes. “Seriously, do you guys have no concept of a private life? He’s a  _friend_. We haven’t seen each other in years. That’s all.”

Cara pulled her pen light out of her pocket and shined it at your face. “I bet you’ve got bruises on your soft palate. Open and say ‘ahh’.”

You pressed your lips together and walked away. “Called it!” Kelly said, loudly.

It was about 4:30am when you were given the chart for a thirty-two year old man with four deep lacerations in his left shoulder. His blood pressure was low, but his heart rate was a low-normal. If they hadn’t known he was all cut up, your nurses said they wouldn’t have thought there was a thing wrong with him. The name on the chart caught your eye.

You opened the curtain and stepped into the room, eyes on the chart. “Mr. Dirnt, what ha-” You lifted your eyes from the chart to a dirt and blood-covered Sam Winchester. He smiled as you slid the glass door closed and yanked the curtain closed. “‘Mike Dirnt’, really?”

“You said you like Green Day,” he responded with a smile.

“More fake names, Sam?” You set his chart on the end of his bed and moved to examine his back as you pulled on a pair of purple nitrile gloves. “ _Real_ wounds, though. What the hell did this?”

“Would you believe me if I said it was a bear?” he asked as you moved a strip of his shirt out of the third laceration.

“I said ‘no blatant lies’. A black bear claw wouldn’t make four perfect lacs like this. This is… did you piss off Freddy Krueger, or something?”

Sam laughed, which baffled you because, with as deep as those cuts were, there was no way he wasn’t in agony. “If I told you the truth, you wouldn’t believe me, doc. Better to just put it down as an animal attack.”

You sighed, moving for the cart the nurses brought you. “I’m gonna have to cut that shirt off.”

“I could just-” He moved to grab the bottom hem of the shirt, but you turned to him with a severe look. “Or not.”

“You stretch those muscles pulling that shirt off, you could tear the flesh more. You want that, Sam?” You didn’t wait for him to answer, moving behind him to clip the fabric off and let it hang to his sides. He slipped it down his arms and you bunched it up and tossed it in the biohazard bin.

You grabbed an absorbent pad and taped it to his back just under the fourth lac and moved for the kidney basin and the squeeze bottle of saline and peroxide solution. “I gotta clean ‘em out, okay? It’s just saline and peroxide, shouldn’t hurt… not that you’d flinch if it did,” you muttered, holding the basin against his back as you started to squeeze the cleansing solution out to clear any germs and debris out of his wounds.

You set the basin and bottle on the cart and turned to grab a suture kit from the locked cabinet. Sam’s large hand grasped your ass as you bent down. You gasped and straightened, quickly, turning to glare at him. “I really don’t think this is the time or place, Sam.”

The darkness in his eyes told you that you were wrong. “ _Sir_.” You shivered and took a deep breath as Sam smirked. “Get what you need to do the job, doc.”

“But-”

“I  _said_ -”

“Yes, sir,” you answered, quickly, turning to grab the suture kit and a syringe. You set the kit on the bed, a nervous pit in your stomach as you pulled out a bottle of lidocaine and filled the syringe. “I know you can probably take the pain, sir, but I’m gonna give you some local anesthetic before I start.” He nodded as you stepped closer. He didn’t move as the needle went in or the lidocaine, but you could see him relax a bit as the pain in his shoulder ebbed.

Unfortunately, the lack of pain stimulus only emboldened the man and he stuck his right hand down the front of your scrub pants. You bit your lip and fought down a squeak as he started to rub at your clit through your panties. “You okay, doc?”

You whined, trying to take a steadying breath. “Sir, please, I… I-I have to do your sutures.”

“What’s stopping you?”

The noise you made as he slipped his fingers down to pull your panties aside and slip his middle finger just inside your entrance was pathetic. You made yourself stop shaking as you tore open the packaging. “Okay, okay, y/n, you can do this,” you whispered to yourself as Sam started to fuck you with that long middle finger.

You made it through the first two lacerations with steady hands, sutures that would make your attending proud, but then Sam added another finger and moved his thumb to brush against your clit. You grabbed onto his bicep, eyes squeezing shut. “I-I can’t,” you whined. “Please, sir, I can’t.”

“You  _will_. Come on, doc. Two more.” He smiled as your eyes opened. “Then, I’ll let you cum.”

“Fuck,” you shivered, forcing yourself to let go of his arm and pick up the needle and silk thread again. The other two lacerations weren’t quite as good, but they weren’t going to be horrible scars. You taped bandages over the stitches. “Something tells me this isn’t the first time you’ve had to deal with sutures, sir. Do you need me to go over aftercare with you?”

He shook his head and pulled his hand from your scrubs. “Hands on the bed,” he demanded, jumping up and moving quickly behind you. You curled your hands in the thin blue blanket as he grabbed the shears off of your cart and pulled your scrubs to your feet. He ran the edge of the scissors down your back and tucked them in the waistband of your panties. A snip at each hip had your underwear completely unwearable. Sam gave the fabric a yank and balled it into his fist, holding it to his nose and taking a deep breath. “These are mine, now,” he said, stuffing them in the back pocket of his jeans before dropping the denim and his boxers just far enough down his thighs to line his cock up with your entrance and sink in.

You moaned, biting your lip as he started to fuck you in hard and fast strokes, trying your best to keep the sounds in. The last thing you needed was someone to come looking, see you fucking a patient. Oh, god, this was such a bad idea. This could get you fired. This could get your license to practice revoked. “Please, sir, please,” you whispered.

“Please, what?” he growled, his voice low and raspy.

“Please… before someone sees.”

Sam leaned over you, kissed your neck and started to rub at your clit. “Cum for me, doc. Cum all over my cock,” he whispered in your ear and that’s all it took. Your mouth open in a silent scream, your muscles fluttering around his cock, he fucked you through your orgasm and pulled back in time to cum all over your ass.

He secured his pants and grabbed a few paper towels to clean you up. You fixed your clothes and turned to him. “Let me see if I can find you a shirt or something, sir.”

He shook his head and leaned down to press a kiss to your lips. “I’ve got a spare in the car. Don’t worry about it, doc. Thanks for the stitches. I think those’ll scar a lot less than the ones my brother and I have done in the past.”

“Sam…” You waited a second to see if he would get upset about being called ‘Sam’, then continued, “what  _did_ that?”

“Nothing that’s gonna get away with it,” Sam assured you with a smile.

You sighed. “Don’t leave until I’m on the other side of the hospital. I’m gonna put in a script for antibiotics. You can slip out then. Don’t go past the front desk. Cara saw us together at O’Malley’s, she’d recognize you, and can I please have those panties back? They’re my favorites. If I sew them, I might be able-”

He pulled them out of his pocket with a smirk and sniffed them again. “Yeah, no. These are mine. These are gonna get me through the long hours away from you.”

“Kinky weirdo.”

“Says the woman who likes being tied up and spanked,” he teased, stuffing the cotton back in his pocket. “I’ll text you in the morning. What time do you get out of here?”

“Soon. I’m scheduled out…” You checked your watch. “5am, so half an hour ago. But, uh, you’ve got to run down whatever put those gashes in your back, so… I’ll talk to you later.” Sam pulled you into another kiss and you stumbled back away from him, almost afraid of what might happen if you started getting close again. “Really, we gotta go. Bye, Sam.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The yellow eyes following you as you walked to your car shined a bit in the dull sunrise light. You were distracted, tired, a little nervous about what you’d let Sam do to you. You weren’t even the kind of person to have sex in the On Call room, how could you have let him fuck you in a patient room after you sewed him up? And of course, there were gonna be questions about how he’d disappeared as soon as you finished suturing him. This was bad. How could you have let him take you from cautious and respectable to… dirty and indecent? So quickly, too. You had gone from chaste to corrupt in no time at all.

You were shaking your head at yourself, digging in your purse for your keys, when a blur of a figure tackled you to the hard concrete. You screamed as yellow eyes and sharp fangs floated in front of your face.


	4. Explanations Owed

**Warnings:**  Dom/sub training, non-consensual touching,  **18+ HERE BE SEX DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!**   unprotected sex, rough sex, bruises, creampie, mentions of marijuana

* * *

You screamed at the top of your lungs when faced with the sharp teeth and glowing yellow eyes. It couldn’t be real, this creature hovering above your face. “Look at you,” it growled, wrapping its clawed hand around your throat. Its chest rumbled as it leaned down, buried its nose in your hair and took a deep breath. “Smell so good.”

A loud bang rang out. “Get off’a her!” Sam’s voice filled you with relief, but it didn’t overshadow the fear in you as the creature looked up and snarled.

“I’ll rip her fuckin’ throat out!”

“You keep touching her and I’m going to-”

“You’re already planning to shoot me, hunter.” The thing lifted you up by your neck like you weighed nothing and held you to its chest like you were a shield. “But to get my heart, you’re going to have to go through her.”

Adrenaline had you shaking as your eyes fell on Sam. There was rage in his eyes, a large pistol in his hands, his chest huffing with angry breaths. “Sam? Wh-what-”

Sam’s eyes softened when you spoke. “It’s… it’ll be okay, doc. I-I’ll fix this.”

The clawed hand ran down your body, groping your breast and dipping between your legs. “You know, I think I’m gonna turn her, Winchester. Think I’ve found my perfect mate. These big fuckin’ tits and wide child-bearing hips… she’s gonna give me a fuckin’  _litter_ , man.” Sam’s lips curled into a snarl as the thing kept talking. “Oh, and it’s all your fault. You can’t smell it, but she smells delish. I smelled her on you when we were fightin’ earlier, trailed you back here and when you walked out smellin’ like sex and her… ooh. I had to know if the face matched up with the smell and, by Fenris, it  _does_.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“Sam, what’s happening?” you whispered.

“Yeah, Sam,” the creature mocked. “Tell her what’s happening. Tell her why she’s gonna be my obedient little bitch.”

“That’s never gonna happen,” Sam said, growling.

“You gonna put the silver to this bitch if I bite her? When I know her panties are in your pocket? Come on,” it said dismissively.

A flash of movement from your right gave you just enough time to prepare yourself for the impact as a body took you and the creature to the pavement. Pain radiated through your body, but the claws released you and you rolled away from the yellow-eyed creature and jumped up as fast as you could. You limped away from the two figures wrestling on the ground and leaned against your car, watching as the monster kicked the man in the green canvas jacket off and jumped to its feet.

“Doc is  _mine_!” Sam’s voice echoed across the parking lot as he popped up behind the monster. A loud ‘ _schik_!’ sounded and the creature’s head fell away from its body. Your eyes widened as the body swayed slightly and then crumpled to Sam’s feet. You watched Sam wipe a machete on the arm of his jacket as the other man grumbled and pulled himself up. Sam tossed the blade to the shorter man, who caught it with no effort, and rushed for you.

“Y/n, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he bite you?” Your eyes focused on the dead body, confusion and fear petrifying you. “Doc! Did he hurt you?” he demanded.

“No, sir,” you responded, automatically, to his forceful tone.

“Oh, thank God.” He wrapped you in his arms and held you tightly.

“Sam,” the other man called. There was an unasked question in the way he said it.

“Later, Dean,” Sam barked, pulling back to grab your head in both hands and look in your eyes. “I’m so sorry. So fuckin’ sorry.”

“W-what… I… what was that?”

“Let’s get you home, okay? I’ll explain everything.”

“N-no, I-I can’t, I-”

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “I will explain everything after we get you home and safe, do you understand me?”

The resolute way he said it, the tone which left no room for argument, was actually helpful in calming the panic in you. “Yes, sir,” you whispered.

“Give me your keys.” You pushed your hand into your pocket and placed the keyring in his palm. He guided you to your passenger door and unlocked the car, letting you in. He said something to his brother and ran around to the driver’s side, peeling out of the parking lot and speeding toward your apartment building.

The door of your apartment wasn’t even closed before you were pushed into the wall, Sam’s hands tugging at your hair and your jeans as he kissed you fiercely. “Sir, w-wait. I-” you babbled as he twisted you and pressed your face into the wall.

“No. Almost lost you.” He dragged his teeth roughly across the skin of your neck as he forced your pants down your legs. He growled a bit in frustration as the tight denim got stuck on your wide calves. “Get undressed. Living room. Now.”

You started stripping as he stomped away, pulling his own layers of clothing off. There were questions weighing on you but you elected to ignore them, at least until Sam was out of this mood. As soon as you walked into the living room, Sam’s hands were on you, pulling you over to your couch and lifting you to bend over the back of it, feet dangling.

He gathered your wrists in his left hand and pressed them against your lower back. His right hand came down on your ass cheek and you squeaked as heat bloomed in between your thighs. His hand came down on the other side and this time you just moaned, your head lolling forward. He lined his cock up with you and started to push in.

The pain was enough to cleanse every piece of fear and apprehension from your mind. There was no snarling sharp-toothed monster, no gun that looked so comfortable in Sam’s hand, no decapitated body that Sam’s brother was, no doubt, disposing of as you were being impaled upon Sam’s thick shaft. There was just pain, pleasure and Sam.

As soon as he bottomed out, his right hand curled in your hair and yanked your head back. “My perfect doc. Look at you. Gonna have so many bruises. Look so pretty all marked up,” Sam said under his breath as he started a hard, rough pace, fingers of his left hand pressing hard into the bruises from your scarf the day before. Your scalp was burning, your stomach screaming as the support beam across the back of the couch dug into your skin.

Your couch was groaning under you with each sweep of his hips and your throat was starting to go hoarse, cracking as you babbled out your ‘pleases’ and ‘oh, gods’. A particularly hard thrust pushed your body forward, a loud creak sounded through the room, followed by a ‘pop’ and the couch gave way. You tumbled forward and Sam overcorrected by jumping back away from you.

You twisted, trying to get your bearings but being unable to before Sam was on you, turning you over to check that you were okay. As soon as he’d confirmed you were no more damaged than he wanted you, he pulled you up into his lap and took your nipple into his mouth, biting down harshly. You cried out and grasped his shoulders as he guided his cock back into you. “Bounce.”

“Yes, sir.”

You used your hands on his shoulders as leverage, bouncing on his dick while he licked and bit and sucked at the tits bouncing in his face. “Gonna cum,” he grunted. “Cum inside you, doc. Fill you up. You want my cum, doc?”

“Yes.” You nodded, excitedly. “Sir, please.”

He wrapped his arms around you and thrust hard into you. You could feel him twitching inside you as he spilled his seed, a guttural groan erupting from his chest. “ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned, breathing heavily. He leaned back, pushing your hair out of your face and looking into your eyes. “You okay?”

Confusion and fear started to creep back into your mind, though much less paralyzing than the feeling from before. “Can we talk now, sir?”

“I asked you a question, doc.”

“I’m fine. Achy, confused, but  _fine_.”

Sam pressed his lips to yours and lifted you off of him. Gravity almost immediately went to work, cum leaking out of you as you stood on shaky legs. “Let me clean you up and then we can talk, okay?” You just nodded as Sam walked out of the living room. He came back with a warm, wet washcloth, wiping gently across your skin. “You need a bath. It’ll help.”

“So will a bottle of water, a handful of Midol and a pot brownie, but what I really need right now, sir, is answers.” Sam looked up at you and sighed. “ _Please_. What was that?”

Sam licked his lips and stood, pushing the back of your couch over the opposite way so he could sit down. “That was a werewolf.” He looked up to gauge your reaction and took a deep breath when he saw you weren’t looking at him like he’d lost his mind. “Dean and I, we’re hunters. We hunt werewolves and vampires and demons and… a bunch of other shit. That one… he’s the reason we were here. He was trying to turn as many people as possible… make a huge pack.”

You nodded. “That’s why he said I’d be his ‘obedient bitch’. Like a wolf. Got it. May I sit?” You gestured at the seat next to him. He nodded. “So, this is why you never came back to school? Because you went off to be Sam Van Helsing?” you asked, sitting down.

“I never came back because I… I had unfinished business. See… Jess didn’t die in the fire, y/n. Brady killed her.”

“ _What_?”

Sam took your hand and nodded. “Yeah. He wasn’t Brady anymore. When he came back and he dropped out and he was all fucked up for all those months? He was possessed.”

“Possessed?”

“Yeah. There was this demon who… wanted to control me, I guess is the right way to… so, he had another demon possess my best friend. Brady, the thing that took over Brady, he wanted to… he wanted me to stop trying to be normal. He wanted me to start fighting again, hunting again, but he… knew he’d have to… break me. So, he found me Jessica and I fell in love and then he killed her, just like my mom and on the anniversary of her death.”

Your eyes went wide at the thought that you’d interacted with a real fucking demon. “Wait, but-”

“I told you, if you hadn’t blown Brady off, you’d have died instead of Jess. Brady would have killed you to get me back into the family business.”

“Holy shit,” you breathed out. You took a deep breath, covering his hand with your other one and squeezing it. “Oh, my god. What… um, what happened with the… tell me you got revenge,” you said, finally.

Sam smiled, closing his eyes like he was thinking of a happy memory. “Yeah. Both of them.”

You smiled back as he opened his eyes. You licked your lips and leaned closer to him. “I wanna know everything,” you said, your chest tightening with an anxious excitement as you were faced with a whole new side of the world that you didn’t know existed.

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, pulling you to sit in his lap. “Well… it started six months after I was born.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam opened the door to your apartment and his brother stepped in, hands in the pockets of his coat. “Thanks for leavin’ me with the heavy liftin’, Sam.”

“Sorry, dude. I just… had a lot of explaining to do.”

Dean nodded, his lips pursed. “Yeah. I think I’m supposed to get some explanation, too.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry. Hey, doc!”

“Just a minute! I’m getting coffee on,” you called from the kitchen.

Sam nodded toward the kitchen and Dean followed him. “Dean, this is Dr. y/n y/l/n. She was at Stanford with me. She was friends with Jess and Brady. Doc, this is my big brother, Dean.”

Dean smiled at you. “Nice to meet you. So, uh, this is where Sam disappeared to the other day, huh?”

You smiled, your cheeks warming in embarrassment as Dean’s eyes fell to the ligature marks on your wrists. “Yeah, well… we hadn’t seen each other in a while. We had a lot to catch up on.”

“I  _bet_ you did,” he said, his eyebrows jumping with innuendo.

“Dean,” Sam chastised. The elder brother shrugged as you set a trio of mugs full of black coffee on the counter. “Anyway, I explained everything and she’s… surprisingly cool with it.”

You chuckled. “I’m sure I’ll freak out about it later, but right now… you guys saved me. From what Sam says, you guys have saved…  _everybody_.”

Dean picked up one of the mugs and took a drink. “Well, how much did Sam say?”

“Well, I mean, he gave me the broad strokes. Azazel, your mom, Jess and Brady, Ruby, the angels, the apocalypse, the leviathans, the Mark of Cain releasing the Darkness… he said he can fill me on more later.”

“Broad strokes, huh?” Dean shook his head. “Seems a little more narrow.”

“Doc can handle it,” Sam assured.

“Yeah, I’m sure she  _can_ , but… maybe she didn’t need to know  _all_ of that. Maybe you shoulda started with ‘Monsters are real’ and left the Winchester bullshit for another visit.”

You took a drink of your coffee and smiled at the older Winchester. “‘Monsters are real’ was kinda a given after I got grabbed by a man with yellow eyes and a mouthful of fangs. The rest of it came from ‘where the hell have you been since you left California?’ and I… I am okay with it.”

Dean nodded, chuckling. “Well… congratulations, Sammy. You found a woman crazy enough for you.”

Sam’s responding smile was gentle, not the wildfire or the sunshine, just a warm glow in comparison. You cleared your throat and took a deep breath. “So, when are you guys going to head out?”

Dean looked pointedly at Sam, who shrugged. “We don’t  _have_ to go back to Kansas, yet, do we?”

“We kinda need to keep looking for Amara.” Dean sighed, heavily. “But, I guess it can wait a few days. Might as well make sure we didn’t miss any Maw of Fenris assholes.”

“Thanks.” Sam nodded.

“That said, I am incredibly sore. That pavement is a lot harder than it looks. So, I am going to need to take a very long bath and a very long sleep.”

“Well, I will get out of your hair, head back to the motel.” Dean set the mug down and pointed at Sam. “Text me when you need me to pick you up, eh?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Dean. Let me know if you run into any more of the Maw.”

Dean smiled at you and stepped backward to the entry hall. “It was nice meeting you, y/n. Take care of my brother.”

“Nice meeting you, too, Dean. Thanks for saving me from that thing.”

“Oh, anytime.”

The door to your apartment opened and closed and you smiled at Sam as he took the coffee cup from your hand and set it aside. “You want me to keep you company in your bath, doc?”

You ran your hands up to bury in his hair. “Yeah.” You went to your tiptoes and pressed your lips to his. “Yes, sir, I do.”


	5. Exhaustion

**Warnings:**  Dom/sub dynamics, little bit of flogging, mentions of breathplay  **18+ HERE BE SEX DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!**  somnophilia, bondage, unprotected sex, orgasm denial, oral sex (fem and male rec)

 

* * *

If someone had told you two months ago that your life was going to change so drastically in such a short amount of time, you probably would have laughed at them. No way in Hell would you believe that you were going to go from lonely, loveless, sex-deprived and overworked in Denver to living with, loving and having amazing, kinky sex with the best man you’ve ever met in the nowhere town of Lebanon.

You were still overworked, probably more so now that you were working at the massively understaffed Smith County Memorial Hospital fifteen miles from the bunker Sam had insisted you move into when he discovered his angel friend had released Lucifer from his special cage in Hell.

Yeah, that part was a little hard to deal with. When Sam came to you with panic in his eyes and a demand on his lips. “Come with me. Lucifer’s out and he knows about you. If you stay, you might die just like Jess.”

There was no time for two weeks’ notice, no time to pack up your apartment, just time to pack a few bags. You’d been lucky that the hospital admins believed you when you said you had a family member suffer a stroke and you had to move to Kansas to provide care as soon as possible. You were also lucky that Smith County Memorial was too desperate for doctors to question too much; like the PO box you listed as your address.

Sam refused to let you leave the bunker except to go to the hospital. He called it ‘safety’, Dean called it ‘house arrest’, you called it ‘par for the course’. Especially when compared to the complete lack of a social life you left behind in Colorado, hanging around watching TV and reading by yourself? It was nothing new.

You were just reading new things, now. Lore manuals and ancient texts in languages you had to translate into three or four other languages before they even kinda made sense. It was a challenge, one you actually loved. Of course, you weren’t really getting anywhere with your research into Hands of God, but it was nice to do  _something_ while Sam and Dean were off on their hunts and you were stuck in the bunker alone.

When Sam came home from Idaho with a bullet wound and a bottle of amoxicillin, you took care of him and there was a week where he kept you in bed with him while he recuperated, half the time just laid out naked, curled into his side, the other half bouncing on his cock with your hands tied behind your back and his right hand wrapped around your throat with  _just_ enough pressure to make your heartbeat rush in your ears.

Unfortunately, it had been almost a month since you’d deemed him healed enough to hunt again and he hadn’t been in the bunker much since then. You took extra shifts to battle the silence of the bunker, read manuscripts with every bit of free time you had. Sam texted when he could, called when he had a free moment, but mostly you were alone and you worked and you read until you were too exhausted to keep your eyes open anymore.

You finished a thirty-six hour shift at the hospital, with only a four hour break in the middle which you used to rush back to the bunker to eat and send Sam pictures of one of the books in the library, and headed back to the bunker half-dead, almost running off the road twice on the way. Your sneakers squeaked on the floor as you bypassed the kitchen, though your stomach was growling, and headed straight for the room you shared with Sam. You stripped to your skin and flopped onto the bed. You didn’t bother with the blanket, or even closing the door all the way, leaving it open a few inches because you were too tired to get up and close it, and you fell into a deep sleep.

It was the hottest wet dream you could ever remember having, but you couldn’t even say what was happening in it. Everything kept flashing from one scene to another, all you knew was that it felt amazing. Fingers or a thick tongue or that monstrous cock, you couldn’t tell which was making you moan, but you knew you were on the edge of cumming. “So close,” you whined.

The stimulus stopped, your dreams settling on a simple vision of Sam locking your wrists into the thick leather cuffs attached to the headboard. A bit of a pinch as the cuff tightened on your left wrist made you moan and the responding moan from deep in Sam’s chest made you start to wake.

Heavy lids blinked, uncooperative in your attempt to open them. You were so tired. It wasn’t just the previous shift or the previous week. It was everything. Everything was so exhausting and you were tired and lonely and tired of being lonely and now something was pulling you from a dream that was the closest you’d gotten to an orgasm since Sam left three weeks ago with the order of “Play but don’t cum”? How un-fucking-fair!

You moved to rub the sleep from your heavy eyes, but your hand didn’t budge. You turned a half-closed eye to see your wrist locked in place by the thick leather cuffs. You shuddered violently as lips closed around your clit. Your eyelids finally did what you wanted, going wide and looking down between your thighs, where hazel eyes were looking up at you from a curtain of long hair. “Sir? You’re home?” you whispered.

He pulled back, sliding one thick finger into your entrance and smiling as he pumped it in and out of you. “I’ve been home for a half-hour, doc. Right here, feasting on this pussy for at least twenty minutes, waiting for it to wake you. Must’ve been exhausted.”

“Yes, sir. It’s been…” He curled his finger and dragged it against your g-spot. “ _Fuck_! It’s been a long few weeks, sir. I’ve missed you… so, so much.”

“You been good while I was gone?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I don’t know about that, doc. You left the bedroom door open. Like you were inviting my brother to see your body. You didn’t even cover yourself with a blanket.”

“I was so tired and I was alone. I didn’t leave the door open as an invitation to-”

“Of course you didn’t. You wouldn’t do that, would you?”

“Never.”

“Still. Dean might’ve seen, doc, seen what’s  _mine_ because of your carelessness.” You swallowed heavily as he got up on his knees, showing him to be completely nude. “Gonna have to punish you.”

“Sir, please. I didn’t mean to. I’m  _sorry_. Can we please just-”

Sam’s hand covered your mouth. “Stop. You’re gonna take your punishment and then you’re going to earn the right to cum. I know how much you wanna cum, doc. I took you right to the edge three times before you woke up.” You whined into his palm and nodded. “Good girl.” He pulled his hand away and leaned over, pulling out the fifty tail flogger from the side table and tickling the ends across your breasts and shoulders.

He always moved insanely fast, specifically to catch you off-guard when he finally made contact between your skin and the leather tails. You cried out as the tails stung your right thigh, electric zings of pleasure going straight to your pussy. “Oh, fuck. One.”

“What number are you counting to, doc?” The flogger flew again and you moaned at the feeling.

“Two!” You took a deep breath. “I’m going to count until you tell me to stop, sir.”

Sam just smiled and started to hit you with the flogger over and over, hitting different areas of your body, never giving you an opportunity to guess where the next impact was going to be. “F-fifteen!”

He dropped the flogger to the side of the bed and moved to straddle your chest. “You did good. You took that punishment so good, doc. Now, what do you think you should do to get this big cock in your soaking wet pussy?”

You licked your lips and looked up into his eyes. “Would you like me to suck your cock, sir?”

“Yes, I would,” he said, leaning his hips forward and running the head across your lips. You opened your mouth and flattened your tongue and he slipped inside the warm wetness. The angle was difficult but you took him in as far as you could, using your tongue and lips to make it as good as possible. “Just like that, doc. Fuck, you’re so good with your tongue.”

“Thank you, sir,” you breathed out when he pulled his cock from your mouth.

He climbed down your body, wrapping your legs around his waist as he lined himself up with your entrance and slid the head of his cock inside of you. You moaned as he pressed in further, the stretching pain that you’d been aching for over the past three weeks exactly what you needed. Sam looked down into your eyes as he bottomed out, brushing your hair out of your face. “Missed you, y/n.”

“Missed you too, sir.” He started to swivel his hips and you whimpered. He moved slowly and precisely, his pubic bone rubbing against your clit with every motion. You strained against the bindings, digging your heels into his lower back to urge him to move more. “Please, sir. I need-”

“Shh! You cum when I say, not a moment before.”

“Sam, it’s been  _weeks_ ,” you whined.

He stopped moving, hand going to your throat as his eyes narrowed. “What’d you call me?”

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” His grip tightened on your throat. “Sir, please, I’m sorry.”

“So desperate to cum that you’ve forgotten my rules?”

You knew where this was going. “No, no, no, please, sir, I’m sorry. Don’t-”

“You don’t get to cum tonight, doc.”

“No, please,  _please_.”

“You keep bitching and you won’t cum for a month.” You whimpered but stopped speaking, biting your lip and closing your eyes. You took deep breaths as Sam started to piston his hips, his cock dragging in and out of you in exactly the way you were wanting, except now you weren’t chasing an orgasm, you were fighting it back. “This is what you wanted, right? Wanted me to fuck you and fill you up.”

“Yes.”

“Seem like a good idea, now? You regretting it yet? Gonna try to force my hand next time?”

“No. No, sir. I’m sorry.” Your pussy clenched around him and you had to take a deep breath to hold yourself off.

“If you cum, doc, I’m going to punish you, severely.”

“I won’t. I won’t. I’m sorry. I won’t.”

“Good girl.”

It was easier said than done, of course. He was  _trying_ to make you cum, trying to make you disobey, trying to make it where he could punish you. You thought maybe it might be worth it, worth the punishment to let go and cum which you hadn’t done in almost a month, but you wouldn’t. Not on  _purpose_. You were good for him. Always.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, please, fuck, fuck.”

“You better not cum, doc.”

“Sir, I’m sorry. Please, please.”

“No. Shut up or-” He thrust his hips forward hard and you screamed. “-I’ll gag you.”

“Okay, okay, okay.” You swallowed hard and dug your teeth into your bottom lip, clenching your hands into fists that dug your nails into your palms. You closed your eyes and took deep breaths. “Alpha, beta, gamma, delta,  _ah_!, ep-epsilon, zeta, eta, theta, i-iota…”

Sam chuckled above you as you distracted yourself with the Greek alphabet. He kept his hips moving hard and leaned down give biting kisses to your shoulders and collarbone. “You’re such a good girl, y/n.”

“Yeah.”

“You know I could go for hours, doc.”

“I know,” you answered, panting.

“I’m gonna take pity on you, though, since you’re trying so hard to be good.”

“Oh,  _thank_ you, sir.”

Several more deep, hard thrusts and he was pulling out of you to shoot warm ropes of cum across your belly and breasts. He climbed off of the bed and looked down at you. “You look so gorgeous all covered in cum, baby.”

“Thank you, sir.” He leaned down and pulled your hands from the leather cuffs before walking over to the ensuite sink and wetting a washcloth. “How was the hunt?” you asked, rubbing at your wrists and willing the throbbing heat between your legs to go away.

“It went okay. Those pictures you sent me were incredibly helpful, doc. Thanks.”

“Of course. Anytime, sir.”

“But I’m kinda worried about you, y/n,” Sam said, sitting next to you on the bed and wiping at the underside of your breasts.

“Me?”

“I think you’re working yourself too hard.” You gave him a look that screamed ‘hypocrite’, but he didn’t seem to see it. “You were  _out_ , doc, so exhausted and deep in your dreams that you didn’t wake up while I spent twenty minutes fucking you with my tongue. I know you wanna help and I know that the hospital needs you as much as possible, but… You don’t have to spend so much time on the research. I can-”

“Okay,” you interrupted as Sam moved the cloth down your body.

Sam’s eyes jumped to yours. “Okay?”

“Yeah. I’ve been running myself ragged and I know that part of that is how terrified I am of-of Amara and Lucifer and part of it is wanting to be useful. I mean… if there’s a weak link in this bunker, you’re lookin’ at her. I’ve been trying to… earn my keep, maybe?” You shook your head. “It doesn’t matter. I haven’t gotten anywhere with the research and I… guess it makes more sense for me to get some sleep every once in a while.”

Sam tossed the cloth at the sink and rolled over you onto the bed, pulling you into his arms. “I’m sorry, doc. You shouldn’t have to feel like you need to earn your keep. I made you come here. I make you stay inside all the time. You’re here because of me.”

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be, Sam.”

“I know.” He kissed the top of your head and held you close to his chest. “Get some sleep. Tomorrow’s a brand new day and, if you’re good, maybe it’s a day you’ll get to cum.”

You sighed, eyes drifting closed. “I  _am_ good.”


	6. Curses and Amphetamines

**Story Warnings** : Curse,  **18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** , D/s dynamics, pain kink, choking, unprotected sex, fuck or die situation, drug use,

_Wanna enhance your fanfic experience? Get Sam’s hydrosol from @scentsfromthebunker!!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an accident. You were cleaning one of the storerooms while Sam and Dean were on a hunt and a box got knocked off the shelf by your ass. You’ve got a big ass and the space between the shelves obviously wasn’t as big as you thought. You crouched down, reaching for the box and its spilled contents. A sharp pain went through your hand as something stuck into your flesh. As you yanked your hand back, the pain radiated up your arm and settled in your chest, your heart racing.

“Fuck!” you groaned, grabbing the box and popping to your feet, rushing for the binder that listed each box and its contents. The long thin box in your hand said ‘73’ in neat writing that matched the neat script in the binder. “Fuck!” you repeated as you read.

You pulled out your cell phone and dialed your boyfriend’s number. “Hey, doc.”

“Sam, I fucked up,” you said, deciding to just jump right in.

“What happened?” he asked, his voice hard with concern.

“I-I was bored so I was dusting in storeroom 2 and my fat ass knocked over a box and I reached out to pick it up and the damn thing pricked my finger.”

“Which box was it?” he asked. You could tell he was trying to keep the worry out of his voice. He was failing.

“Box 73. The Cursed Needle-”

“-of Eternal Sleep. One of Magnus’ toys,” Sam finished for you.

“I’m so sorry, Sam. My fat ass never should have been in here with these narrow fuckin’ aisles. I…I’m-”

“First off, that ass is mine and you’ll stop talking bad about it or I’m gonna have to punish you when this is all over,” he said, his voice going low.

“Yes, sir,” you responded, automatically.

“Second, just keep calm, okay? Dean and I will be home as soon as possible.”

“But what about the vampires? You can’t-”

“We’ll call in Jimmy. You’re more important, doc. We’ll break the curse, but you have to stay awake until we fix this. So go into town, the coffee shop, and get a triple espresso.”

You didn’t argue. The binder said that you’d fall into a ‘Sleeping Beauty’ type of coma if you didn’t stay awake; one the Letters and Magnus had never successfully brought someone out of.

“Just stay awake, doc. Any means necessary,” Sam demanded, worry coloring his tone.

Which is how you ended up in the library, doing jumping jacks and squats to keep your blood pumping and your brain active. The console in the War Room beeped as the garage opened and you ran down the hall.

“Doc?!” Sam called out as he exited the garage and you turned the corner. You skidded to a stop in front of him and relief flooded his face. “You’re sweating.”

“Well, I’ve taken 50mg of Adderall and had two triple-shot espressos and I’ve been exercising because I couldn’t fall asleep and you guys took forever to get here and tell me you’ve got a plan to save me,” you babbled out, quickly.

Sam’s eyes went wide. “You took amphetamines?”

“You said ‘any means necessary’,” you defended, loudly. “And when I had to stay up for hours and hours and hours and hours and hours for med school and residency, this is what I did and don’t judge  _me_ , sir, because you’re the one who said ‘any means’ and please, Sam, tell me I’m not gonna die.”

“You’re not gonna die, y/n. Might have a heart attack from all the chemicals rolling through your bloodstream, but you aren’t going to succumb to the Needle, okay?” Sam said, grabbing your shoulders to stop the bouncing you hadn’t realized you were even doing. “We’ll fix this.”

“Where’s the binder, sweetheart?” Dean asked, appearing behind Sam.

“Library. I was reading, doing squats, my thighs are killing me. I need some water, holy shit..”

“You need some pot, take the edge off,’ Dean said, pushing past you. “What? She’s from Colorado. She’s smoked,” he defended against Sam’s look of disapproval.

“Actually, I never smoked. The amount of damage pulling smoke into your lungs can do is astronomical, even before you consider the cancer and whatnot. I preferred edibles, like pot brownies and stuff. Oh, my god, I want a brownie so bad.”

“What are you gonna do when you crash, doc?” Sam asked, looking in your eyes.

“I’ll just take more.”

“No, you won’t.” Sam shook his head. “You aren’t taking any more stimulants. I’ll keep you awake.”

“On that note, I’m gonna go find a fix for this curse. Keep her up, Sammy,” Dean said, disappearing down the hall.

“Come on, doc, let’s get you to the bedroom.”

“I can’t go to bed!” you exclaimed, eyes going wide. “I’ll go comatose and die if I fall-”

“I didn’t say you were going to bed and I definitely didn’t say you were going to sleep,“ Sam said, grabbing your hand and pulling you down the hall toward your bedroom. He pushed you into the door as soon as it closed, large hand closing around your throat and pressing you to the wood. “Don’t you think you should have gotten my approval before you drugged yourself, doc?” His voice was dark, worry and anger coloring his tone.

“You said-”

“You know I didn’t mean  _amphetamines_ , doc,” he practically growled, pressing harder against your windpipe.

Panic rushed through you. If you passed out, you’d never wake up. You clawed at his wrist and his eyes darkened. “S-sam, I-”

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you away from the door, pushing you toward the bed. “Get the flogger. Now.”

“Yes, sir,” you said, panting heavily as you scrambled for the side table. You pulled the flogger out and turned around, on your knees and looking up at Sam.

“I’m going to have to punish you for taking dangerous drugs. How many?” he asked, pulling the flogger from your hands.

You shook your head, adjusting the way you were sitting on your feet. “However many you think is appropriate, sir.”

He studied your face for a few moments before letting out an angry huff of breath. “Take off your clothes. You’re getting thirty.”

“Thirty?!” you squeaked, before hastily nodding and standing to get undressed. “Sorry. Yes, sir. Thirty.”

"Hands on the bed. Don’t forget to count. What happens if you don’t count, doc?”

“You start over, sir,” you whispered breathlessly, turning to bend over and splay your hands across the comforter.

“Might have to, anyway, if you start-” The leather came down on the small of your back and you flinched. “-to crash.”

“One.”

“Do you understand how badly this could have gone, doc?” Another crack.

“Two! Yes, sir.”

“What if you had crashed before we got here?”

“Three! I’m sorry, sir!”

He continued to berate you for your carelessness as you continued to count, wetness gathering at your entrance as you shouted numbers and apologies. He stepped back to examine your skin when you stammered out ‘Thirty’. “You staying with me, doc?”

“Yes.”

“Not sleepy?” he asked, running his hand down your ass cheek to settle between your thighs.

“No, sir. Just horny. Buzzing. Head feels like-”

“Did I ask what your head feels like?” he snapped.

“No, sir.”

“Don’t fucking move, doc. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” you whispered.

His middle finger slipped between your lips and inside of you. “Dirty doc, getting wet from your punishment.” You whined as he curled his finger into the walls of your cunt, but you didn’t move. As much as you wanted to squirm, to push back against him, you didn’t move. You stayed stalwart. “Tell me when you’re close.”

“”Yes, sir.” He added a second finger to your cunt and started to fuck you hard, your whole body jostling forward with each movement. “Oh, god! I’m he-I’m close-I can’t-”

He pulled his hand away and slapped it across your already pained ass. “Good girl,” he praised, tugging his zipper down and pulling his cock out. “Ready?”

“Yes,” you whispered, head hanging. He lined himself up with your entrance and slowly started to push his cock into you, inch by agonizing inch. He was pulling his hips back when a fist thudded against the door.

“Hey, I found something in Magnus’ journal. Said he kept a test subject awake for two days after he got pricked by the Needle and when he finally let the guy pass out, Magnus was able to wake him up. No coma. How long you been awake, Y/n?”

You turned your head to look at the clock on the side table, then looked back at Sam for permission to speak. He nodded. “Thirty-seven hours,” you answered.

“Okay, well, Sam…keep her awake for another eleven hours and she should be fine.”

“Oh, thank God,” Sam whispered. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of your neck. “We’re gonna keep you alive, doc. See how much stamina we’ve got, huh?”

“Can you go for eleven hours, sir?” you asked, turning your head to look at him.

“To save your life?” He smiled softly. “Yeah, doc. We’ll go as long as you need.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m shocked you can walk,” Dean said, handing you a mug of coffee.

“I’m just glad I’m awake. When Sam told me to go to sleep, I was terrified I wouldn’t wake up,” you said, sighing. “Opening my eyes was a…very exciting thing.”

“Yeah, maybe next time you don’t touch the cursed stuff without a Winchester around, huh?” Dean suggested with a smile.

“Oh, I’m not going in the storerooms ever again. Fuck that.”

Dean chuckled and took a drink of his own coffee. “Let me let you in on a secret, Y/n. You are not a real Winchester, or Winchester companion, until your neck has been on the chopping block a few times. Between the werewolf we saved you from in Colorado and the curse Sam saved you from yesterday…hell, you’ve earned your ‘Almost Died’ badge.”

“Long as I don’t have to earn my ‘Resurrection’ badge, I’m okay with that.”

Dean smiled, a bit sadly. “Unfortunately, none of Sammy’s girlfriends have ever got that one.”

“Well, I’m not quite like his other girlfriends, am I?”

“Nope. No, you are not,” Dean agreed. “I really…don’t know how Sammy lucked into you, sweetheart.”

Your cheeks heated up at the compliment. “Thank you, Dean…but…I’m the lucky one.”

“Agree to disagree.”

“I didn’t agree to that,” you joked, smiling.

“You flirting with my girlfriend, Dean?” Sam asked, walking into the kitchen. He smiled down at you as he passed, heading to get his breakfast smoothie out of the fridge. “How are you sitting right now, doc?”

“Acetaminophen and determination,“ you answered, shifting slightly on the hard wooden chair.

"Taking more drugs without clearing it with me? Didn’t learn your lesson yesterday?” Sam asked, shaking the BlenderBottle to agitate the smoothie.

“Tylenol doesn’t count!” you argued, eyes going a bit wide.

“Who says?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

“Oh, come on! Are you seriously gonna give me shit for taking a few Acetaminophen?”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Nah, I’m just messin’ with you, doc. I know the last two days took it out of you. Your body must be screaming. Hell, Dean’s probably got something stronger if you want.”

“Uh…probably not the best of ideas considering the amount of Adderall I took. I think I’ll probably just…tough it out.”

“Oh, yeah. Speaking of drugs,” Dean started, standing and walking to the shelf by the fridge. “Picked you up a little somethin’ while you weren’t Sleeping Beauty-ing.” He smiled and tossed a paper bag at you.

You grabbed it from the air and pulled it open, mouth watering a little at the sight of a brownie. “Is this-”

“Pot brownie. Drove out to Colorado last night, so it’s like…legal and, uh, regulated or whatever.”

“It’s not legal in Kansas,” you said, pulling the brownie out of the bag.

“Neither is half the shit we do on the daily but here we are,” Dean said, chuckling. He licked his lips and turned to Sam. “Of course, you’re gonna need Sammy’s permission. It is a drug.”

Sam sighed playfully and shook his head, drinking his smoothie. “Yeah, Y/n. Go ahead. You deserve it.”

“Thank you, Sam,” you said, appreciatively as you peeled open the wrapper on the brownie.

“Anything for you, doc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Doc and Sir, but I may come back to these characters in another series!


End file.
